User blog:Lesdin/Maria, the Astral Keeper
Upon casting Quickstep, Maria gains Quickening, causing all projectiles sourced from enemy champions targeted against her to be translated into a non-tracking skillshot, and them by up to 40%, based on their proximity to Maria. Quickening persists for seconds after translating the first projectile before being expended. Additionally, Maria stores a charge of Quickstep periodically, up to a maximum of 4 stored at once. Maria dashes in the target direction. Quickstep cannot be used to traverse over impassable terrain. Our sanity were to be forfeit by the curse, twisted and malformed into none. Our humanity were to then follow in like, along with our love. With naught purpose, the bindings would have been severed, and us forced upon madness. But with a streak of terse, but marvellous light, there she was. The saviour of our kin, and redeemer of the humble fishing hamlet. Like of those in trance, we were naturally drawn to her greatness, for she would deliver us from the degenerates. Our divine emancipator, Lady Maria, had renounced fate to care for us, and thus we could ask for no more, nor did we need to. She would be here for us, and we for her likewise. Oh, dear Lady Maria. Be smothered in our love, to bloom as the flowers of puddled coldblood, and draw the rest to an abyssal blank. We will sate your wants, no matter how ravenous, incessant, or vulgar their nature may be, so please: eternally ground your feet to us, and embrace. Hunter's Craft (W) Maria wields her Rakuyo, a trick weapon capable of splitting in two, whilst conjoined as a longsword with one hand, her pistol in the other. Toggling Hunter's Craft off during Quickstep or a basic attack causes Maria to subsequently thrust in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. Maria holsters her pistol as she splits her Rakuyo in two, wielding them as paired twinswords, gaining 1% per level up to 9, 2% per level up to 16, and 4% per level up to 18}}% bonus attack speed}}. Toggling Hunter's Craft on during Quickstep or a basic attack causes Maria to subsequently sweep about her, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. Maria's other basic abilities reset Hunter's Craft's cooldown. 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 Indeed, did I dearly wonder, what was it? The beasts, the blood, or the vile dream? The source of the mystery catalysing my incessant want for the truth; could it be a mere folly, or was it something more? Or perhaps, it was that of which the superiors desired, if not planned? My feet were heavy, my garb tattered, and the skies a sickening hue of crimson. It was not hope in which my circumstances had deprived me of, but rather reason. Each of the steps bringing my body forth were not of mine will, and the lives taken by my hands were with naught of neither good nor evil. Utterly hollow, and ever shallow. Nevertheless, halting was not an option, for I had come too far, past the critical point. There was nothing between my grasp, and the eldritch truth, barring the astral clocktower, and Maria herself. It mattered not who she was, for killing her would sate my yearning, allowing me an enduring respite from this ghastly inquisitiveness. But, sometimes... I do curse being human. There's a peculiar charm to the constant cinders of beasts, their colours contrasting against the blood sky: warm, and redeemed. Bloodtinge (E) After a delay, Maria fires in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck, them by 40% for 1 second, and applying Visceral Embrace for 2 seconds if they are a champion. Maria's basic attacks against Viscerally Embraced enemies consume the mark to for , , and for 2 seconds, with Maria channeling for the same duration. 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 -40 / -30 / -20 / -10 / 0% "A corpse, should be left well alone. Oh, I know, how the secrets beckon so sweetly. Only an honest death will cure you now. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rdt5XNvPkc ... Liberate you, from your wild curiosity."] Bloodbath ® Upon receiving as damage within 10 seconds whilst in combat, Maria gains Blood Rapture until she hasn't dealt, nor received damage in the last 4 seconds. After a delay, Maria consumes her Blood Rapture, waking a torrential wave of bloodfire about her to deal magic damage to all nearby enemies, and storing a charge of Quickstep for each enemy champion hit. For the next 10 seconds, or until she hasn't dealt, nor received damage in the last 4 seconds, Maria's basic attacks against enemies who are not Viscerally Embraced produce streams of tracing bloodfire after a delay, dealing Bloodbath's initial magic damage over 2 seconds to all enemies struck. Hunter's Craft's toggle attacks also produce bloodfire, with theirs additionally enemies struck by 20% for 2 seconds. of target's current health}} |} Category:Custom champions